Island
by Tuuli Thea
Summary: Just a cute one shot between Jack and Elizabeth. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: This here just popped into my head while attempting to write 'Siren Call.' Hope you all likey.**

**Summary: Just a cute one shot between Jack and Elizabeth. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'.**

**Please R/R, I really enjoyed writing this piece.**

Pirates. Pirates, pirates, pirates. Everyone just loves a pirate, right?

Wrong. So definitely wrong.

'I am not in the mood for this.' Elizabeth Turner thought angrily in her head as she observed the cocky pirate captain next to her.

"Ye missed me, admit it." Jack Sparrow drawled out as he looked down at his King with a mischievous gleam in his brown orbs.

However, that mischievous gleam was met with a mild pissed off pair of golden orbs that reflected in the falling suns rays. Ah, what an annoying day it has been for Elizabeth. She had only given birth to a healthy baby boy about a month ago and she was all up and ready to take care of him until this bloody git showed up on her island. Not on the _Black Pearl_, but a little man made boat. When she asked where the magnificent vessel was, Jack turned to stone and mumbled, "Bloody pirates," under his breath.

Oh the irony.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Pirate Lord." Jack said, leaning closer to the woman, hoping his scent would drive her over the edge.

The scent drove her to insanity alright, even enough to thwack him in the chest.

Rubbing his 'wounded' chest, he made a pouty face at Elizabeth that resembled a fish and only got a cold glare in response.

A few moments of silence ensued, as the two pirates sat on a grassy hill towering over the beach that gave way to miles of ocean. The two peas in a pod weren't mad at each other, it was that much certain. The Pirate King did truly miss Jack like crazy, but she was married. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for this… thing.

'He's not a thing, Lizzie,' her mind scolded.

'You sound like Jack.' She thought back, hugging her knees closer to herself, earning a curious glance from the man that captivated her thoughts.

'See, he's always on your mind. Everything you say just goes right back to him. Even at some points, you sound like him!' Her mind shouted back.

Elizabeth sighed loudly, noticing that two forces were against her. Her own mind, for one thing and Jack, who only wanted a simple answer from her.

Watching her closely for a reaction, Jack said once more, "Just admit that you missed me and I shall return to my ship and head back to Tortuga, luv. That's all you have to do." Really, it didn't sound that bad in his opinion.

Jack looked closely at her face as he watched Elizabeth frown when he mentioned leaving. There was an unfamiliar pang of pain when he saw that frown and suddenly regretted saying that he would leave her.

Like he would let her out of his sight ever again.

Bloody Will Turner is so lucky to have this woman as his bride. Jack would give up everything for her-

"Everything but the Pearl," Jack mumbled out loud, drawing a curious stare from Elizabeth.

"Ignore me lass, I'm just arguin' with meself." Jack said, leaning back a bit more, watching the sun dip completely beneath the waves.

"Fine, I think I will." She muttered back, standing up and heading off to a small cottage that rested about twenty feet from where they sat.

Hanging his head for a moment and listening to the sound of crickets around him, Jack waited a few minutes before following Elizabeth into the home.

After a few more minutes of arguing with himself, he heard the cry of a baby and he then looked around, startled and turned to look at the cottage once more, seeing Elizabeth out front holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

Standing up and walking towards her, he could hear her humming the song that every pirate knows and saw that the bundle of blankets was indeed a baby. It was tiny and beautiful, much like his mother.

He had wisps of dark brown hair and golden colored eyes that mirrored his mother's. The baby blinked up at Jack and gurgled loudly, holding out his small, chubby arms towards the pirate.

Looking at Elizabeth and seeing that she had a small smile on her face and held the child out to him. Taking him into his arms, Jack looked down at the small boy and watched him try to reach for a bead that hung from his dreads. Pulling his head up and down, teasing the young thing, Jack watched in fascination as the baby got the same frustrated look that he's been faced with from Elizabeth.

"He looks so much like ye, luv." Jack whispered as the baby started to yawn and reach once more for his mother.

Smiling a bit wider, Elizabeth took the yawning baby into her arms and led the way back into her home. "His name is Jack, Jack," she whispered, lowering the now sleeping baby into a man made – probably 'woman' made – cradle.

The captain's throat tightened as he observed the pirate King and suddenly swept Elizabeth into his arms and crashed his lips onto hers. Surprisingly, she returned the burning passion and pulled him closer to her, ignoring the warning signs going off in her mind.

Will could live on without her. If it was one thing that Elizabeth has learned, men like their ships almost as much as they liked their women. Right now, Elizabeth had what she had been wanting all along.

A beautiful son and the man that she truly loved.

"So, did ye miss me, or what?" Jack said, smirking at Elizabeth who rolled her eyes in response and punched his chest once more.

She ignored his, 'watch the goods luv,' and continued on punching him playfully and even letting him fight back a bit.

The rest of the night went on lovingly for the two souls. They finally had given into their desires and got what they had each wanted.

Each other.

Only one person won't be happy when he returns in nine years and eleven months.

**So there is my first Jack/Elizabeth one shot. I suppose I might make a series of them, since I adore the pairing a lot.**

**As for Siren Call, I'm holding it off for a bit. My plan for the story was deleted off my computer and work drove the ideas out of my mind. Please be patient with me with though, I will update when things return to normal. Thank ya, and review!!**


End file.
